Tasty Morsels
by willynilly23
Summary: A follow up/companion to Trail of Breadcrumbs


Author's Notes: This is Trail of Breadcrumbs from Annie and Auggie's POV. You don't have to read that one first, but this will make a little more sense if you do. This was harder than I anticipated.

Part 1: Joan

Auggie could hear Joan before she spoke, but he waited to greet her as he knows his sense of people freaks her out and he was in too good a mood to mess with her today.

"Good morning Auggie," Joan greeted as she swept into Tech Ops with some paperwork.

"Good morning Joan," he replied with a smile.

As Auggie rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, as he often did to maneuver the multiple keyboards he had to work with constantly, he remembered how Annie had found this shirt in his closet. She told him it would look gorgeous on him and he trusted her. Auggie was as independent as he could possibly be, but having a woman button his shirt was ridiculously sexy and he quickly had to remove the thoughts from his head to focus on Joan.

"Wrap up files on the Gonzalez mess, at your 10:00," Joan placed the files on his desk.

"They will be done by lunch," Auggie said always hoping to over deliver.

"I'll settle for close of business, but lunch would be great," Joan sounded pleased, another case wrapped up was always a good thing even if it had been a little hairy at the end.

Joan turned and left, her footsteps fading as Auggie slipped his headphones back on and turned up Mingus, the smile never leaving his face.

Annie meanwhile was having a morning that would normally drive her nuts. She was running late, she had a wardrobe issue and she had gone all the way up to 6 without the right file. Rushing out of the elevator she slammed right into her boss, files going everywhere.

"Sorry Annie," Joan helped her organize the files she had jostled.

"No problem Joan, my head was clearly somewhere else," she smiled, normally a day like today would have rattled her, but not today.

Today Annie was running late and wearing the same clothes as yesterday because last night she couldn't keep her hands off Auggie and this morning she couldn't keep her hands off Auggie. She put on and took off her clothes twice today already and then had to switch out her blouse for a camisole she had in her gym bag as she spilled coffee on the blouse when Auggie snuck up behind her in his kitchen.

Yes, Annie was perfectly happy with her haphazard day so far.

Part 2: Arthur

"Joan has been in with Arthur for a long time," Annie mentioned concerned.

"Do you think they are making out, because I could petition for an office with less see-through walls," Auggie offered.

"It is amazing how funny you think you are?"

"I take offense, I think I am as funny as I truly am and that is hysterically so," he tried to sound indignant until he realized Annie hadn't even heard him.

"Yes dear," she patted him without looking at him and her hand landed on the back of his neck instead of his shoulder as she had intended and as soon as her fingers grazed the skin there she felt him straighten up and it sent tingles all the way up her arm.

"She's leaving now," Annie mentioned and Auggie assumed she meant Joan.

"Does she look mad?" he asked.

"No, now Arthur is looking over here."

"Does he look mad? Why are we playing this game, you do realize there are a million things they could have been talking about. Did you do something to get us in trouble?" Auggie swiveled in his chair to face her.

"Why do you assume it was me?" she huffed.

"Because I am a paragon of virtue and good work ethic."

"Your virtue might not be so safe with me," she whispered.

"Get out of here before my work ethic starts to suffer too," he waved her be gone.

Part 3 Barber

It was close to 8:00 pm when Annie finally finished the translations she had on her desk.

"Can we go to your place again tonight? Your shower is amazing," she asked as she casually ran her fingers through Auggie's hair.

"Sure, but we need to stop to get you clothes, you can't wear that suit 3 days in a row, people will talk," Auggie grinned slightly smug.

"I am pretty sure Joan figured it out earlier," Annie sighed when Auggie reached to pull her into his lap.

She looked around to make sure there was no one within ear shot or line of sight, she was good at flying under the radar.

"We could have completed the paperwork last night if you hadn't jumped me halfway through dinner," Auggie ran his fingers under her suit coat skimming the camisole she had to use as an emergency.

"You are not so blameless Mr. Anderson. You had your hand on my thigh the whole way home, you're lucky I didn't drive off the road," Annie was having a hard time controlling her heart rate.

"The way you drive, I was lucky of that before we started sleeping together Miss Walker," Auggie snorted and pinched her slightly.

"Speaking of driving fast, remember that car you gave me?" Annie asked coyly.

"Please tell me you didn't total my car," Auggie cringed.

"It is my car and of course I didn't total it. I thought we could take it out this weekend, it is going to be unseasonably warm and we have never ridden in it together."

Instead of a reply Auggie reached up and pulled her closer still, crashing his lips against hers to signify his happiness with that plan.

Part 4 Stu

Just as they were heading out to the car Annie remembered she had misplaced her MP3 player, so they headed down to the gym to track it down.

"I know I had it when I was working out," Annie mentioned as they entered the large seemingly empty venue.

"Asking a blind guy to help you find an MP3 player smaller than a match book is kind of mean," Auggie replied.

"Well then just stand there looking sexy and I'll find it," Annie laughed as she tossed a look over her shoulder and blatantly ogled him from top to bottom.

Auggie was not going to be ogled, even if he couldn't see her doing it, he reached for her and caught her hip at a particularly ticklish spot, it would seem, as Annie giggled.

"Ticklish Miss Walker?" he murmured in her ear before kissing her boldly again.

Annie responded in kind and melted her body against Auggie's. It wasn't enough though, he reached down and lifted her up, her legs locking around his back as he turned and tried to find a hard surface to gain purchase.

"Someone…could…see…" Annie panted between long deep kisses.

"There is no one here," Auggie assured not ready to stop.

Annie managed to see the clock on the wall, 8:30 pm.

"It has been 14 hours since we've had sex," she mentioned as she leaned down to kiss Auggie's neck.

"Well that is just unacceptable, it is a good thing you drive so fast," he replied gently easing her to the ground and gathering his wits about him, anyone could truly walk in, even at this time of night.

Annie gathered their things that just got kind of dropped, found the treadmill she had used earlier where her MP3 was still clipped to the magazine rack and gave Auggie her arm for a quick trip home.

Part 5 Danielle

Auggie had no idea what time it was, he and Annie had eaten leftovers standing up at the counter, taken an enjoyable joint shower and tumbled into a tangle of limbs around 10:15. It felt like he had just fallen into a decent sleep when his cell phone rang. He reached for the spot where he normally kept it and answered on the 4th ring.

"Hello," his voice was groggy with disuse.

"I am so sorry, must have the wrong number, thought I dialed my sister," a woman babbled.

"Danielle?" he said before thinking.

Annie surfaced when she heard Auggie say another woman's name.

"Who's Danielle?" she asked somewhat confused.

"On your phone. I think it is Danielle," Auggie was slightly panicky.

Annie shifted about trying to get her own bearings, tired and confused.

"I answered your phone, I think and it is Danielle," Auggie was trying to clarify.

"Why did you answer my phone?" Annie mumbled still not really alert.

"It sounded like mine, and it is not like I can see it," Auggie reasoned.

"But I put it on my nightstand," she reached for what should have been her nightstand and was met with warm soft Auggie flesh.

"I wound up on your side of the bed," Auggie figured out.

It made sense they were all over each other from the shower into the bed and Annie distinctly remembered falling off to the wrong side of Auggie when they finished.

"Hello! Annie!" they heard Danielle yell into the phone and Auggie dropped it like it was radioactive.

"Oh my God," Annie forgot about the phone call that started this whole thing.

"Hey Dani," she sighed into the phone.

"Is Auggie in your bed?" Danielle squealed.

"You get right to the point don't you," Annie rolled her eyes even though Danielle and Auggie couldn't see her.

"Seriously? Oh my god!" Danielle sounded like she swallowed a hamster.

Annie had wanted to tell Danielle about Auggie in a different fashion. She had emailed her and said she wanted to talk, but now here it was the cat was out of the bag.

"You said you had things to talk about when you emailed, I had no idea it was 6 feet of gorgeous man in your bed," Danielle had reached an octave Annie thought only dogs could hear, but she couldn't argue with the sentiment.

"He is that," Annie practically purred as she ran her hand along Auggie's bare chest.

He took that as a cue to lean in closer and nibble at her neck.

"I am what?" he asked.

"Nothing dear, go back to sleep. His ego needs no more stroking," Annie informed Danielle as she playfully pushed Auggie away.

"No but do you know what could use some….ooomph," Annie grabbed the nearest pillow and walloped him before he could finish that thought.

"I think I should let you guys go, but call me soon so we can talk about this in great detail," Danielle truly sounded happy for Annie.

"I will, good night Danielle," Annie began and Auggie joined in as he realized the call was ending.

"Well that could have gone differently," Annie laughed and tossed the phone on the nightstand.

"She'll get over it, she knows you wanted to talk to her and that you weren't going to keep this a secret like the job thing," he kissed his way up her bare arm to her neck.

"Nothing like a little long distance embarrassment to end quite a day," Annie sunk down into Auggie's embrace.

"We just need to do the damned paperwork and turn it in," Auggie reasoned but made no move to do anything other than savor the feeling of Annie's lips on his collar bone.

"In the morning," Annie assured.

"Like that is going to happen," Auggie chuckled as he rolled her underneath him again.

The End


End file.
